A Magical Turn
by BugStuff
Summary: When Casey disappears off to a new school, strange things start happening to Sammy. As the mysteries surrounding her family begin to unravel, she is given an acceptance letter to a strange school... Now she is plunged into a world full of what used to be pure fantasy. But does that slow down our favorite detective? You bet your high tops not! My first fic, will have Cammy, plz R
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Ring ring ring_!

The phone rang. I looked up the clock, before glancing at Grams "Who's calling us in the middle of the night?" I prayed it wasn't Mrs. Wedgewood.

Grams shrugged, picking up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

A moment of silence later and she responded, "How did you get this number?" She listened for a few moments, before looking up at me. "Sammy did you give Casey our phone number?"

"Um… maybe," I ventured. Was Grams mad? "Is Casey on the other end?"

She ignored my question, and told the person on the phone "how DID you get this phone number?" "She said you didn't"

"I didn't say that," I protested, wondering, if it _was _Casey, why he was calling now.

Grams ignored me again, still talking to the person on the phone. "Oh she did, did she?"

Finally the person on the other end raised his voice loud enough so that I could hear him. "Look can please just talk to her?"

Grams hands me the phone looking irritated.

I put the phone to my ear. "Casey?"

"Uh, hey Sammy. I've kinda got some bad news." There was a moment of silence, before he blurted out, "My dad's decided to make me go to some stupid school in Bulgaria." He took a deep, before plowing on, "I really don't want to go. I really don't want to leave here… and leave you. I'm really really _really _sorry, but-"

"Wait wait wait wait," I said, as his message finally got through my skull. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I had heard wrong. I _must've _heard wrong.

He sighed, "I'm going to a new school in Bulgaria. I…" he trailed off, as if about to give even _more _bad news, " I can only come back on Christmas and summer vacation."

I was quiet, trying to take this in.

Finally he said "Sammy I'm so sorry but-"

"You _have _to be able to convince your dad to not make you go?" I interrupted. "I mean, just tell him you don't want to go! He can't _force _you to, he can't-"

"Sammy, I've tried!" He said. "He just _sprung_ this on me, just an hour ago! I've spent every second trying to convince him there's an, an… alternative, but he's convinced."

"Oh… But…" I was not going to give up that easily, "but you can run away! I-I'll call Marissa! You can stay at-"

"**No** Sammy!" He snapped. He took a deep breath, before sighing. "Look I… I gotta go." The line went dead.

I looked at the phone, staring stupidly for a minute, before calling him back.

It rang a few times before his answering machine went off. I tried five more times but still. Nothing. I stood there, staring blankly as it once again rolled over to the answering machine.

"Sammy?" Grams asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Tears started to drip down my checks.

"Sammy?" She asked again.

I stood there for a second longer, before bolting to my couch, where I broke down and cried.

**Hey, this is my first fic! Don't worry Cammy fans, Casey is going to be in it**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sammy,_" _Grams said running over to me. "What's wrong!?

"H-he," I cried "h-h-he said he was l-leaving." I pulled the blanket over my head and hid. I know, I'm acting stupid but right now, I don't care

"Wait Sammy. What did he say?"

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a hold of myself. "He said he's going to some stupid school in stupid Bulgaria 'cus his stupid dad made him for **no stupid reason.**"

I wasn't sure if I was mad or just upset. The day had seemed pretty normal. Casey wasn't acting weird or anything, it was like every other day! Maybe Heather was acting a little smugger then normal and…

It hit me. She _knew_! That _witch_!

Tears sprung up in my eyes again. I sat there for a while, tears leaking down my face as I thought about everything I _hated _about the Acosta family.

Finally Grams stood up. "Sammy I'm very sorry about this." I gave her no response. I could hear her hesitating, before she finally said, "I'm going to go to bed alright?"

I grunted thinking, _heck I'm never going get to sleep,_ but right when the light went off I fell right asleep.

I had a dream that I was waking through a big castle with Casey. Then a bunch of snakes started to come down the hall way and Casey pulled out a wand and blasted the snakes with the wand. He hopped on a broomstick and the castle exploded.

I woke up with a start.

Grams said "Sammy you're awake. I was about to wake you up. Breakfast is ready. How are you feeling?"

I blink at her and a wave of depression washed over me. I was tempted to hide under my blanket again but I forced myself to get up and eat breakfast

I rolled on my skateboard to school. In home room I was feeling so bland that I didn't even notes that Mr. Vince was my home room teacher or that he was shouting at me to get off my skateboard.

I just nodded and grunted my way past him. I sat down and the morning stared.

I was not in it, so yeah I got in some trouble, so I was not too happy.

At lunch I next to Dot and Holly and I managed to notice through my unhappy haze that Dot looked somewhat concerned.

"What's up?" I said.

She nodded over at Marissa and Holly.

Marissa seemed agitated, biting a nail, and staring into space. Holly seemed somewhat ashen faced, and stared down at her meal, quietly, not eating.

Dot glanced over at them, before shrugging.

Then she looked at me more closely. "Sammy you ok?"

I was about to answer that I didn't want to talk about it right now, but then-

"Hey loser!" I was affronted by the no other than Heather Acosta . "What's wrong?" She asked, with such fake concern that it made me feel nauseous. A smile replaced her fake sympathetic expression. "Has your boyfriend run away or something?" She hissed in my ear.

She seemed gleeful at my misery.

"Go away," said Holly, glancing up at her voice.

Heather smirked like she was the smartest person on Earth, and sauntered away.

Dot looked after her "Why dos she look so happy?"

No one answered. I had lost what little appetite I had.

Dot went back to looking concerned, but before she could say anything the bell signaling lunch was over rang, and we left for class.

.

When the last bell rang I was in even worse spirits.

_Great,_ I thought, as I walked past the mall. _My new scheduled means that I'm stuck with Ms. Vince for the rest of this_…

"Hey loser," I heard, for the second time that day.

Heather ran right up to me pleasure in her face. "Are you still moping?" she sneered.

At that moment, I was feeling so down, and angry, and depressed, and it felt like everything inside me was tied up in knots. I really just wanted to hit her, and scream at her, and take out all my anger on her for being such a brat. But I couldn't. So I just kept it all inside.

"You know what he told me?" She asked. "He said that, honestly, this comes as a relief to him." Her smiled widened. "He's been trying to get away from you for months." She smirked, continuing. "At first he thought it was just a great way to get at me, you know, pretending to date my archenemy?" I still said nothing but my blood was boiling. "Boy was he shocked when he learned you_ actually _liked him, and thought he liked you back."

At this point I stopped walking, trying to tune her out, but her words sliced through me.

My silence, though, seemed to annoy her. "Hey say something, loser! Are you deaf or something?" She said starting to sound irritating that I was not taking the bait.

My blood was so hot I was surprised that I hadn't risen yet. I was so mad that she followed me out here to bug me just because her dumb father made Casey go to some dumb school in Britain.

And I was just plain mad at the Acostas. All of them. And everything she was saying.

_Just calm down, _I thought. _She'll see this isn't working and leave…_

"What's _wrong_ with you!" She finally snapped, and shoved me. Hard.

That did it. I whipped around, and was just about ready to hit her… when something happened.

A small tree that we were standing near, burst in to flames.

It had been reduced to ashes before I could say _what the heck!_

Heather looked from me, to the tree, and back, eyes wide. She looked back at me before running off.

.

Ok I was felling weird now. Weird didn't even _begin _to describe how I felt.

Something happened when I snapped back there, and I was shocked and confused.

_What happened!? What is going on!? Am I seeing things!?_

My mind was racing as I tore through the city. When I finally stopped, I look up and realized I was looking at Hudson's house, was outside, looking at me.

"Well hello Sammy," said Hudson. "It's nice to see you."

I blinked, before heading up to his porch, and sittingt down on one of the chairs

"Help yourself" he said gesturing some cookies.

"No thanks," I said, staring down at my hands, mind still racing.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him. "S-something happened. I don't know what, I have no clue what's going on, it just doesn't make sense, I-"

He held up a hand. "Start at the beginning."

I took a deep breath, and it all came out.

"I'm just so confused, and I don't know what to do!" I finished, gasping for breath.

He smiled slightly. "I see. So it happened. I told them that you would find out."

** .**

**Hey sorry for taking so long I've been so busy. I've changed something. Casey is going to a school in Britain. Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
